The Walking Dead: Coven
by brenic1love
Summary: Soy Kathryn Grimes, líder de un aquelarre, una superviviente de este maldito apocalipsis, hermana del sheriff y mejor amiga del más imbécil de los hermanos Dixon. Ah y se me olvidaba, también soy La Suprema.
1. Presentación:

**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como las tramas en las que se basa este fic pertenecen a los creadores de The Walking Dead y American Horror Story, respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Kathryn.**

-¿Quieren darse prisa? Tomen lo que se vea útil y vámonos ya.-

-Tranquila, no llevamos ni 2 minutos de búsqueda.-

-No interesa, sólo apúrense.-

Sabía que Cordelia tenía razón y que debíamos revisar con cuidado de no perder ninguna posible herramienta pero estar aquí dentro no me gustaba, en lo absoluto, además era una maldita guardería ¿qué encontraríamos aquí que pudiera servirnos? Iba a decirles que ya era hora de irnos pues seguramente encontraríamos mejores lugares que aquel. El sonido de esas cosas acercándose sumado a la enorme incomodidad que sentía por estar rodeada de juguetes coloridos y estúpidas cunas ya me estaba produciendo jaqueca, o podría haberlo hecho si en realidad me fuera posible enfermarme. Entonces Zoe entró casi a la carrera haciéndonos señas de que la siguiéramos.

Nos llevó a la parte delantera del lugar, nos habíamos escabullido por la puerta trasera ya que era la zona más despejada de engendros. La escena que transcurría frente a nuestros ojos no era nada novedoso, ya no, sólo un grupo de idiotas que seguramente había hecho más ruido del debido y que ahora se encontraba rodeado de podridos. Un chino, una chica de cabello castaño , otra chica pero rubia y un tipo bastante sexy, lástima, con ballesta. Seguramente terminarían todos muertos, lo dije antes, nada nuevo.

-Hay que ayudarlos.-

Miré a Cordelia con incredulidad, no podía creer que estuviera hablando en serio.

-Por supuesto que no, nosotras vamos a irnos ahora y eso es todo.-

-Pero… Si nos vamos…-

Volvió su mirada al pequeño grupo que luchaba, ¿por qué no decirlo?, valientemente pero sin ninguna esperanza. Cada vez era mayor el número de podridos y ellos ya no tenían balas. Se defendían con cuchillos y algunas flechas que aún le quedaban al tipo sexy. Era obvio que eran fuertes y decididos pero, para su mala suerte, ellos eran más, muchos más.

-Los matarán.-

Los ojos de Cordelia estaban llenos de tristeza, ¿por qué debía ser tan sensiblera? Zoe también se veía afligida pero sabía que ella entendía que no podíamos ir por ahí cual hermanas de la caridad salvando a todos. En realidad, en esta porquería de mundo no se podía salvar a nadie porque eso implicaba poner tu propia vida más en dirección al infierno que a la Tierra y los únicos por los que merecía la pena hacer algo así era la familia. Desgraciadamente para esos chicos, Cordelia y Zoe eran toda la familia que me quedaba. Tomé a Cordelia delicadamente de los hombros y la vi directo a los ojos.

-Lo sé. Así son las cosas, termina de entenderlo de una vez.-

Lo que pasara con ellos no era nuestro problema. La solté, di media vuelta y me dispuse a marcharme mientras Zoe me seguía de cerca y Cordelia se obligaba a sí misma a hacer lo mismo, fue cuando lo escuché.

-Dixon, maldita sea, usa tu cuchillo. Tardas demasiado en cargar esa mierda, sólo apuñálalos y ya.-

¿Dixon? Me paré en seco. Era imposible, no, no había forma de que fuera él con quien me topara justo en estas circunstancias. Había una sola forma de estar segura. Entré a su mente y supe todo lo que necesitaba saber. Era él, Daryl Dixon, el hermano del hombre al que más le debía, la única persona a quien jamás acabaría de pagarle todo lo que había hecho por mí. Al parecer era su día de suerte porque no había forma en que pudiera dejarlo morir. Sonreí mordazmente ante la ironía.


	2. Capítulo 1: Se dice caminante

**Daryl.**

Estábamos contra la pared, para dónde viera había un maldito caminante. Glenn, Beth, Maggie y yo peleábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas pero lo veía en sus caras, no podrían aguantar mucho más. Yo tampoco estaba seguro de cuánto podía seguir resistiendo. Justo cuando lancé mi última flecha la esperanza volvió. Una canción de cuna que parecía provenir de un estéreo retumbó por todo el lugar. La mayor parte de los caminantes dejó de prestarnos atención y comenzó a dispersarse en dirección a la parte trasera del lugar.

Saqué mi cuchillo y los chicos y yo tomamos esa oportunidad para usar la casi nula energía que nos quedaba y avanzar. Logramos salir, íbamos a correr hacia el auto pero una pequeña horda nos tapaba el camino. Ya no teníamos balas y agotados era poco a cómo nos sentíamos pero ese auto era nuestra única vía de escape.

-Vámonos antes de que nos noten.-

-¿Y después qué? No podemos volver a la guardería y el camino está lleno de caminantes, además está por anochecer.-

-Maggie, Beth tiene razón. Mira tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar. Son demasiados y nosotros estamos exhaustos. Dejemos el auto, encontraremos un lugar dónde pasar la noche y mañana volveremos a la prisión.-

-Son más de 3 kilómetros.-

-Lo sé pero, no veo otra opción. Daryl ¿tú qué dices?-

Miré una vez más al auto, no quería dejarlo, me negaba a darme por vencido pero Glenn estaba en lo cierto. Teníamos la comida de la patea traseros, era lo único que importaba.

-Hay que largarnos.-

Maggie cedió por fin. Íbamos a empezar a movernos cuando otro auto, uno plateado sumamente lujoso y en perfectas condiciones, se estacionó a unos pocos metros detrás del nuestro. Instintivamente nos pusimos en guardia aunque era absurdo pues no teníamos ni balas ni flechas ni nada para pelear más que cuchillos. Del coche bajaron 3 mujeres, no alcancé a verlas muy bien por la distancia pero sí observé perfectamente cuando sacaron pistolas con silenciador, dos cada una, y liquidaron a todos los asquerosos que nos impedían el paso.

Después de eso los chicos y yo permanecimos en silencio e inmóviles, nos mirábamos entre nosotros cómo tratando de que alguno dijera lo que debíamos hacer. Cuando regresamos la vista al frente, las chicas ya estaban ahí, viéndonos detenidamente pero sin decir palabra. Me asombró que hubieran guardado las armas.

La chica de la izquiera era rubia de unos treinta y pocos años, con el cabello lacio hasta los hombros, de ojos cafés y tenía una enorme y cálida sonrisa. La pelirroja de en medio parecía una adolescente, tenía el cabello lacio y largo, también ojos cafés pero ninguna sonrisa, sólo nos miraba fijamente. La que más llamó mi atención fue la de en medio, pelirroja, cabello hasta la barbilla, ojos verde claro, labios pequeños y gruesos, le calculaba veintitantos, ella no miraba a todos, sólo a mí lo que me daba algo de escalofríos.

-Gracias por eliminar a los caminantes y liberar nuestro auto. Me llamo Beth, ella es mi hermana Maggie, él es su novio Glenn y él es Daryl.-

Beth había dado un paso adelante y les sonreía realmente agradecida, yo esperaba que no fuese una trampa. La chica rubia sonrió con más ganas y se también se acercó a Beth.

-Es un gusto, Beth. Y no ha sido nada, se veía que necesitaban ayuda, nosotras sólo encendimos un radio y despejamos el camino.-

Todos abrimos los ojos de par en par.

-¿Ustedes fueron las que nos salvaron el cuello allá dentro?-

-Así es, Glenn, la verdad nos sorprendió lo bien que peleaban y lo fuertes que eran. Ah pero antes de seguir, ustedes ya se presentaron, lo justo es que hagamos lo mismo. Mi nombre es Cordelia, ella es Zoe y…-

La chica de ojos verdes desenfundó su arma y apuntó hacia Maggie, disparó tan rápido que no pude reaccionar hasta que vi a lo que realmente había disparado. Un caminante había salido de la guardería.

-Y yo soy Kathryn, ahora, lamento interrumpir su ronda de presentaciones inútiles y estúpidos halagos mutuos pero, joder, estamos en medio de una bomba de ¿cómo los llamaste?, ah sí, de apestosos caminantes que puede explotar en cualquier momento. Sugiero, y pueden llamarme loca, que nos larguemos ya.-

Kathryn hizo una leve seña a sus compañeras y dio media vuelta. Zoe la siguió y Cordelia murmuró un "fue un placer" para después seguirlas. Beth dio un paso más hacia ellas.

-¿Tienen un grupo?-

Las chicas se detuvieron y miraron a Kathryn.

-No.-

Beth me miró buscando mi aprobación, lo pensé un segundo y decidí que debía acceder así que le asentí. Ella sonrió encantada.

-¿Cuántos caminantes han matado?-

-¿Esa es una verdadera pregunta? ¿Creen que llevamos un contador y hacemos competencias o algo así?-

Las tres se giraron de nuevo hacia nosotros.

-No, yo, bueno mmm. ¿A cuántos humanos han asesinado?-

Las tres se quedaron en silencio. De nuevo, fue Kathryn quien respondió.

-Yo a 15, ellas a ninguno.-

La sonrisa de Beth se convirtió en un gesto de incredulidad y la vi encogerse incómoda. Glenn y Maggie estaban igual. Me vi obligado a hacer la última pregunta.

-¿Por qué los mataste?-

-Sencillo. Eran ellos o nosotras.-

Si un tempano de hielo pudiera hablar estaba seguro que hubiera usado el mismo tono que Kathryn utilizó. Tragamos en seco, eso último me había hecho reconsiderar el ofrecerles asilo pero ella había sido honesta y, al fin de cuentas, este era el maldito apocalipsis, pocos llegaban hasta este punto con las manos limpias.

-De acuerdo. Tenemos un refugio y un grupo a unos kilómetros de aquí. Si ustedes quieren, pueden venir con nosotros.-

Kathryn vio a Cordelia y después a Zoe, como si pudiera comunicarse con ellas sin hablar, lo que era imposible completamente. Tras unos minutos, asintió secamente, dijo "los seguimos" y se fue hacia su auto super elegante. Zoe se subió en la parte de atrás y Cordelia volvió a sonreírnos, esta vez tímidamente, como disculpándose por la aspereza de su compañera. Nosotros suspiramos con pesadez y nos subimos a nuestro propio transporte.

-¿Están seguros de esto?-

Maggie me miraba preocupada.

-No, pero ya no estoy seguro sobre nada así que hay que hacerlo y ya.-

Glenn, Maggie y Beth asintieron y yo arranqué rumbo a la prisión.


	3. Capítulo 2: Ocho años tarde

**POV Daryl**

-¿Una prisión? Genial, a nosotras nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido que funcionara bien como refugio.-

Cordelia estaba fascinada apenas llegamos, Zoe y Kathryn sólo permanecieron en silencio, mirando el edificio con suspicacia. Maggie, que había entrado a avisar a todos de las nuevas chicas, volvió con Rick, Carol, Hershel y Carl.

-De acuerdo, deben saber que yo no decido si pueden quedarse, esa decisión es de nuestro líder así que…-

-¡No puede ser! ¿Eres tú? ¿Tía Kathryn?-

Los gritos de Carl hicieron que todos volteáramos a mirarlo sólo para verlo correr hacia la ojiverde que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Pequeño sheriff, creí que jamás te volvería a ver.-

Todos permanecimos en silencio, vi a Rick quedarse asombrado por varios minutos hasta que finalmente se acercó hasta su hijo y a Kathryn. La chica dejó a Carl y en cuanto vio a Rick colocó en su rostro la mirada más fría y desprovista de sentimientos que jamás hubiera visto, él intentó abrazarla, sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas, pero le fue imposible cuando ella fue directa a la reja, seguida de sus amigas. Nuestro líder se apresuró a alcanzarlas y se puso frente a Kathryn.

-Espera, no te vayas, Kathryn, por favor. Durante todo este tiempo creí que estabas muerta, lamento todo lo que pasó. Por favor, quédate.-

-¿Por qué lo haría? He estado perfectamente sin ti, no te necesito a ti ni a tu prisión ni nada que tenga que ver contigo.-

Estaba boquiabierto, igual que todos los demás, ¿qué pasaba entre esos dos? ¿por qué Rick se veía tan desconsolado mientras que Kathryn parecía querer estar lo más lejos posible de él? Carl fue hacia su ¿tía? Y la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, comenzó a llorar con desesperación. Me sentí realmente mal por el muchacho, no lo había visto así nunca, ni siquiera cuando pasó lo de su madre.

-Por mí, por favor, Kath, quédate. No me dejes, tú no, no ahora que nos encontraste.-

Kathryn se dio la vuelta y se dejó abrazar de nueva cuenta por el pequeño, sus ojos ahora mostraban el gran cariño que le tenía a su sobrino.

-Mamá murió, se convirtió en una de esas cosas y yo… yo tuve que… También pensé que no volvería a verte, te necesito, por favor.-

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de la ojiverde, y yo que creía que no era capaz de llorar, besó la frente de Carl y le dijo al oído algo que ninguno pudimos escuchar pero el chico enseguida se alejó corriendo hacia el interior de la prisión con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Rick se acercó otra vez hasta Kathryn.

-Por lo que veo, te quedarás con nosotros.-

-Por un tiempo, sí. Carl, me necesita.-

La voz de Rick salió afectada, como a punto de romperse.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, yo también te necesito, necesito a mi hermana.-

Trató de coger una de las manos de Kathryn pero ella lo alejó de un empujón.

-Pues lo recordaste muy tarde, ocho años tarde. Me quedaré por Carl y sólo por él, no me interesa verte, hablarte y, mucho menos, escucharte. Mantente alejado de mí y mis asuntos y yo no me meteré en los tuyos.-

Rick se veía completamente hecho polvo pero se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar a la prisión. Pensé que Kathryn ya no diría nada más pero antes de entrar, sin mirar a Rick, dijo una última cosa.

-Y lamento lo de Lori, era una puta perra malnacida pero seguía siendo la puta perra malnacida que trajo a Carl al mundo, ningún niño merece pasar por lo que él tuvo que pasar.-


	4. Capítulo 3: Pequeña patea traseros

**Daryl**

El pesado silencio que había mientras comíamos era demasiado incómodo. Cordelia había agradado a todo el mundo al igual que Zoe, sin embargo, Kathryn no se mostró tan sociable ni amigable con nadie que no fuera Carl y la tensión entre ella y Rick nos puso en una pésima posición.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que tres jovencitas lograron pasar por todo esto sin un grupo y en tan buenas condiciones?-

La galantería de Hershel y la calidez de sus ojos hicieron sonreír a las chicas nuevas, Cordelia le respondió mientras que Kathryn se dedicó a seguir mirando fijamente su plato mientras comía.

-Podemos parecer lindas y dulces, Hershel, pero somos fuertes y astutas, nos las arreglamos bastante bien.-

El sonido del llanto de Judith nos llamó la atención, Beth, que la tenía en brazos, trató de calmarla pero no lo logró, la pequeña patea traseros agitaba sus brazos en dirección a su padre, que no la había cargado más de una o dos veces desde que nació. Rick se dio cuenta y decidió salir a montar guardia porque, según él, Carol debía estar cansada. Kathryn lo vio con desagrado mientras salía del comedor y decidió hacerse cargo de la situación ella misma.

Se levantó para cargar a la niña y comenzó a mecerla mientras le tarareaba con una voz realmente hermosa, era increíble lo diferente que se veía haciendo eso, la dulzura que mostraba no tenía nada que ver con el desprecio e indiferencia con que siempre actuaba. La pequeña no tardó en dormirse profundamente y la cara de asombro de todos era de retrato, debían estar pensando lo mismo que yo, excepto por Carl que parecía estar presenciando algo de todos los días.

-¿Cuánta leche queda?-

La pregunta de Kathryn me sacó de la hipnosis en que me había sumergido su voz y su imagen, maldita sea ¿qué pasa conmigo?

-Pues con lo que trajimos hoy, sólo estamos cubiertos por una semana, tal vez menos, cada día come un poco más.-

Maggie se veía preocupada por la falta de recursos, desde lo de Lori se sentía responsable por la bebé. Kathryn asintió secamente y se dirigió a las dos chicas que llegaron con ella, con voz amable pero firme, más como un aviso que como pregunta o petición.

-Al amanecer iremos por lo que dejamos y buscaremos lo necesario para Judith.-

Zoe y Cordelia aceptaron sin duda alguna en su cara, estaba claro quién mandaba en el trío pero no dejaría que nos ignoraran a los demás como si fuéramos estúpidos adornos.

-Iré con ustedes.-

Los ojos verdes de Kathryn taladraron los míos.

-Por supuesto que no, nosotras podemos ir y venir por nuestra cuenta, no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie.-

Me levanté y la encaré.

-Lástima porque no te estaba preguntando, tal vez estés acostumbrada a hacer lo que te venga en gana pero estás en este grupo ahora y aquí las cosas se hacen de otra manera. Te guste o no, son de las nuestras y si ustedes se arriesgan, nosotros nos arriesgamos también, sobre todo si es por la pequeña patea traseros, así que súperalo y acéptalo o sigue lloriqueando, de cualquier modo iré.-

-Y nosotros también.-

Maggie y Glenn se unieron y a Kathryn no le quedó más que aceptarlo.

-Como sea, sólo tengan en cuenta que no somos sus jodidas niñeras, no disminuiremos el paso por ustedes, o nos lo mantienen o se quedan atrás.-

Me acerqué aún más a ella, casi podía sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro.

-Entendido.-

-Bien, Cordelia, lleva a Carl y a Judith a su celda y jueguen un rato.-

-Pero, tía, yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo y…-

-Harás lo que digo y no quiero escuchar otra palabra.-

El niño mostró su enojo refunfuñando y mirando mal a Kathryn pero hizo exactamente lo que le pidió, subió a su celda seguido de Cordelia que cargaba a Judith y de Beth que decidió acompañarlos. No entendía por qué había mandado al muchacho arriba y con niñera pero lo comprendí con lo que le dijo a su otra amiga.

-Zoe, vamos, necesito que te encargues de la guardia, hay un imbécil ex policía que va a escucharme.-

Ambas salieron del comedor rumbo a la torre de vigilancia, mi curiosidad me incitaba a ir pero mi instinto de supervivencia me mantuvo en mi lugar. Pobre Rick, algo me decía que no le saldría barata esta conversación.


	5. Capítulo 4: Amargas verdades

**Rick**

Mientras más miraba su rostro, más increíble me parecía el que estuviera aquí, que hubiera sobrevivido y que de todos los lugares haya sido precisamente este con el que diera. Me sentía realmente feliz, la vida me estaba dando la oportunidad de recuperar a mi hermana, aunque una parte de mí sabía que no sería nada fácil, le había hecho demasiado daño, fui el peor hermano del mundo y no tenía idea de cómo solucionar las estupideces que cometí con ella en el pasado. La prueba de la impotencia que sentía era clara, Kathryn estaba justo frente a mí y no era capaz de emitir una sola palabra. Sus ojos dejaron de ver la cerca y se fijaron en los míos, nos habíamos alejado considerablemente de todo y de todos pues dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

-Debes parar.-

Su voz era la misma de hace unas horas, fría y dura. Su mirada me intimidó un poco, se notaba la indiferencia, ni odio ni desagrado, que le causaba y eso era lo peor de todo. Al ver que no lograba ordenar mis ideas lo suficiente como para responderle, siguió hablando.

-Esta escena del viudo trágico y mentalmente inestable resulta patética, la verdad es que me importa un cuerno si te cortas las venas, te vuelves completamente loco u optas por lanzarte a una horda de caminantes pero tu actitud, tus desplantes y tu imagen de loco miserable tan pasada de moda resulta que está afectando a dos de las únicas personas que realmente significan algo para mí. Carl y Judith siguen siendo tus hijos, las personas de esta prisión siguen considerándote su líder así que supera la muerte de la piruja y hazte cargo o date por vencido y lárgate y yo lo haré.-

Estaba asombrado, cómo podía hablarme de ese modo, ¿acaso no comprendía? Lo que estaba pasando, el luto, no era algo que simplemente se pudiese "superar"

-Lo comprendo bastante bien, Rick, tu mujercita "linda y abnegada" terminó enredándose con tu "mejor amigo", como si no lo hubiera estado haciendo desde antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda pero en fin, tuvo una hija y murió, tu hijo tuvo que asesinarla. A eso se le suma tu orgullo y honor heridos por no haber podido proteger a tu familia, sí, sí, sí, estás mal y lo entiendo pero es el jodido apocalipsis, no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos idiotas, la gente muere a cada segundo pero nosotros seguimos con vida, tú sigues con vida y tienes aún una familia por la cual luchar, ellos te necesitan pero, créeme, no eres indispensable. ¿Quieres controlarte y salir adelante?, te apoyarán, ¿quieres rendirte y seguir en este deplorable estado? Bien, ellos seguirán sin ti y yo me encargaré de eso. Sé que no me conoces, no después de todo este tiempo separados así que te simplificaré las cosas. Cuido de los míos, no hay nada que no haga si creo que algo o alguien puede dañarlos, Carl y Judith son de los míos mientras que tú no significas nada para mí más que lo que puedas llegar a significar para ellos.-

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y repetía cada palabra que ella me decía, demasiado cruel, demasiado verdad.

-Es tu decisión, te dejaré solo para que la tomes.-

Sin darme la oportunidad de decir nada, se fue y me dejó solo con mi dolor.


	6. Capítulo 5: Provisiones

**Daryl**

El sol hacia pocas horas que había salido y estábamos ultimando los detalles para la expedición del día de hoy. Según la información que las chicas nuevas nos habían proporcionado, el lugar al que iríamos estaba a pocos minutos de aquí.

-Es hora. Glenn y Maggie, ustedes se llevarán la camioneta. Cordelia, Zoe y yo iremos en nuestro auto, Daryl, tú…-

Kathryn me vio de arriba abajo como buscando algo, no tenía idea de qué podría ser pero no me gustaba.

-…tú puedes ir en lo que quieras o, mejor, no ir.-

No me dejó contestarle, se dio media vuelta y se fue a su auto. Odiaba la forma en que se comportaba pero al menos había servido para algo su llegada, miré hacia atrás, a unos metros de nosotros, Rick mecía a Judith entre sus brazos. Lo que fuera que Kathryn le hubiese dicho a su hermano, había funcionado.

-Puedes quedarte todo el día observando el panorama pero dinos si lo harás para que dejes de retrasarnos.-

Ignoré los gritos de Kathryn y decidí, simplemente, subirme a mi moto. Beth y Carl abrieron las puertas para dejarnos salir y Glenn, Maggie y yo seguimos al trío de chicas y a su elegante audi plateado.

Casi una hora después, llegamos a una zona exclusiva de residencias, de esas en las que en otros tiempos habitaban sólo los afortunados pero que hacía rato estaban vacías o repletas de caminantes. Por primera vez, los barrios más lujosos reflejaban la miseria y podredumbre que guardaban. Las chicas entraron al lugar sin precaución alguna, como si supieran de ante mano que estaría libre, y lo estaba, en todo alrededor sólo había cuerpos inmóviles en el piso. Nos llevaron hasta la casa, más bien mansión, más grande de todas.

La mansión tenía casi todas las ventanas rotas, una gran pila de cuerpos a un lado de la entrada principal y en el interior se veía como si ya se hubieran llevado absolutamente todo lo que podría servir para algo, bufé y me detuve en medio de la sala.

-¿Y qué se supone que nos será útil de aquí? Apenas quedan algunas cosas en pie, mejor voy a las otras casas a ver si encuentro alguna mierda que podamos usar.-

Kathryn me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Así que lo estúpido y bocón viene de familia?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco como gesto de que se le agotaba la paciencia.

-Que utilices mejor esos lindos labios y dejes de decir idioteces.-

Aceleró el paso, dejándome en shock ¿dijo que mis labios son lindos? Me apresuré para seguirla de cerca. Recorrimos un gran tramo hasta llegar a la cocina y no había visto nada interesante, fue cuando abrieron la puerta que daba al sótano que supe por qué nos habían llevado hasta ahí. Era un sótano amplio y con antorchas en las esquinas, una vez encendidas iluminaban bastante bien, en el centro habían tres camas con un baúl a los pies de cada una, también había un closet y muchos libros, era el refugio de las chicas. Lo mejor vino cuando Kathryn se acercó a la pared de la derecha, movió una de las bases de las antorchas y la pared se movió para dar paso a otra habitación igual de grande y llena de suministros.

-Te lo dije, calladito te ves más bonito.-

El susurro de Kathryn en mi oído me erizo la piel y me secó la garganta pero las risas de los demás me hicieron recordar que esa chica lo único que quería era hacerme sentir incómodo, la ignoré y fui a cargar la primer caja que vi, una de comida enlatada, y empecé a regresar el camino hasta los autos. Y una vez más, Kathryn no me dejó tranquilo. Su risa sí que me hizo enfadar, lancé la caja al suelo y la encaré.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios? ¿Cargué mal la caja? ¿Es tu comida favorita? ¿Quieres que te cargue a ti primero o qué?-

Sus ojos verdes mostraron sorpresa y, después, más burla.

-Por supuesto que no, sólo que hay mejores formas de subir todo esto.-

Señaló hacia el fondo de la habitación, varios carritos de compras estaban enfilados y listos para transportar las cosas, me sentí como un idiota.

-Debiste decirlo desde el principio, sólo nos haces perder el tiempo.-

Me sonrío con burlona y ¿coqueta? No, no, no, debí ver mal, a esa mujer ni los hombres le han de gustar. Fui con ella, Zoe, Cordelia, Glenn y Maggie que ya estaban llenando los carritos.

-¿Chicas? ¿Y la leche dónde está? Sólo veo suministros para nosotros pero no para Judith.-

Cordelia le respondió a Maggie.

-Lamentablemente nosotras no tenemos cosas para bebé pero hay una tienda cerca de aquí, no la han saqueado y debe tenerlas, iremos una vez que terminemos con esto.-

-Sí, sé cuál tienda, ¿la que pasamos hace como diez minutos no?-

Cordelia asintió.

-Maggie y yo podemos ir, así será más rápido.-

La chica rubia dudó y fue Kathryn quién le contestó.

-Ni lo sueñes, chinito, iremos todos juntos.-

-Primero, soy coreano, y, segundo, acabamos de pasar por ahí y está despejado el lugar. Será fácil y rápido, Maggie y yo lo hemos hecho muchas veces.-

-Es cierto, piénsenlo, entre más tiempo nos tome la excursión más posibilidades hay de que algo pueda salir mal.-

Kathryn no se veía nada convencida.

-Miren, sigo pensando que es una auténtica estupidez el que quieran ir ahí ustedes dos solos pero, ya lo dije ayer, no somos sus jodidas niñeras así que por mí pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, sólo les digo una cosa, si van ahora, van por su cuenta y bajo su propio riesgo.-

Maggie vio mal a Kathryn.

-Eso queda bastante claro, no te preocupes que no necesitamos que nos cuides.-

-Iré con ustedes.-

Me ofrecí pero tanto Glenn como Maggie me rechazaron de todos los modos posibles. Terminé dándoles las llaves de mi moto para que les fuera más fácil irse y para que nosotros pudiéramos poner las cosas en la camioneta. Quedamos de encontrarnos con ellos en la tienda en cuanto termináramos. Unos minutos después de que se fueran, Cordelia y Zoe habían ido a dejar dos de los carritos con provisiones a los autos y el ambiente entre Kathryn y yo era extraño, no desagradable, sólo raro.

-No debiste hablarles de ese modo.-

-Son niños, Dixon, y a los niños se les dejan claras las reglas para que cuando lleguen las consecuencias no lleguen lloriqueando a reclamarte.-

-Lo dice la niñita malcriada que creció en una linda familia que seguramente cumplía hasta el último de sus caprichos.-

Se quedó paralizada en su lugar, con la mirada llena de odio y furia, la misma mirada que yo ponía cuando mi padre llegaba a casa.

-¿Crees que por ser el nuevo amiguito de Rick sabes cosas sobre mí? Te equivocas, tú no me conoces, ni sabes nada de mí ni mucho menos de mi vida así que mejor cierra el maldito pico antes de que me canse y decida cerrártelo yo misma.-

Me lanzó el carrito que había terminado de llenar, me golpeó fuerte contra el estómago y me sacó el aire.

-Faltan sólo dos más, diviértete.-

Me dejé caer en el piso para tratar de recuperar el aliento, ni siquiera la vi salir, sólo escuché el portazo que dio. ¿Qué bicho le había picado?


	7. Capítulo 6: Robin Hood

**Kathryn**

-¿Segura que todo está bien, Kath?-

Respiré hondo y traté de fingir una sonrisa, mantenía la mirada fija en el camino mientras conducía e intentaba olvidar a cierto arquero que me ponía los nervios de punta. En verdad me había hecho enojar su comentario sobre que yo era una chiquilla malcriada que creció en cuna de oro, como si él conociera algo de mi vida. Por lo menos pude vengarme un poco, lo dejé solo subiendo las cosas a los vehículos y aunque se había cansado y molestado por eso, jamás se quejó. Su actitud arisca me agradaba y divertía pero su necedad y capacidad para decir justo lo menos indicado me enloquecía de mala, muy mala manera.

-Sí, Cordelia, todo está perfecto en el gran valle de los muertos.-

-De acuerdo.-

Cordelia cambió su atención al libro que estaba leyendo, estaba segura de que no me había creído ni media palabra pero eligió no presionarme para decirle lo que ocurría, esa era una de mis cosas favoritas de ella, se preocupaba pero te daba tu espacio y esperaba hasta que tú decidieras abrirte con ella. Zoe, por otro lado…

-Apuesto a que Robin Hood dijo algo que no debía.-

Giré a mi derecha y la fukminé con la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Vamos, Kathryn, a cientos de kilométros se ve que te gusta el chico. No me sorprende, es guapo, excéntrico, huraño, tosco, tiene toda la pinta de chico malo y se nota lo bueno que es con las manos, completamente tu tipo, si es que tienes algún tipo de hombre.-

Mi quijada casi toca el piso.

-¿Disculpa? Ja, Daryl ¿mi tipo? El infierno tendría que congelarse primero, dos veces, antes de que ese estúpido cretino impertinente patán egocéntrico y bruto "fuera mi tipo", sí, es cierto, tal vez tendría uno o dos revolcones con él pero, y escúchalo bien, él jamás sería mi tipo y sí que tengo uno.-

Zoe se rio y Cordelia intentó disimular su carcajada sin mucho éxito.

-¿De qué se ríen? Es cierto.-

-Entonces te dará igual si esos caminantes se lo devoran justo ahora.-

Miré de nuevo al frente y vi de lo que hablaba, frené sin siquiera pensarlo y salté fuera del auto. Daryl nos había adelantado en algún momento y se había detenido a ayudar a una familia rodeada por caminantes, corrí tan rápido como pude y comencé a matar a esas cosas. Cordelia y Zoe llegaron rápido, ellas fueron a ayudar a la señora que estaba dentro de una camioneta con su bebé.

Seguí matando caminantes hasta que miré en dirección a Daryl, casi se me sale el corazón, casi lo muerde uno de ellos pero llegué justo a tiempo, me interpuse entre ambos y le volé los sesos con Lilu, mi pistola favorita. Lo arrojé lejos de nosotros y después de asegurarme que ya no había peligro me volteé y le di una bofetada tan fuerte que hasta dejó cosquilleando mi palma. Él se tomó el rostro con gesto de dolor y sorpresa.

-Pero ¿qué mierda?-

-Eres un imbécil, ¿acaso quieres morir? Por poco y te conviertes en la comida de esa porquería.-

Dejó de sobarse y me tomó por los hombros, sus ojos eran dos llamas de ira.

-Estás demente, nunca vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima ¿me escuchaste?-

-¿Sí? Pues más te vale que tú jamás vuelvas a poner tu vida en riesgo de esa manera.-

-¿Y a ti qué si lo hago o no? ¿No dijiste acaso que no eras mi jodida niñera?-

-Y no lo soy pero me importa lo que te pase, tu vida me importa.-

Mi respuesta lo dejó en shock, suavizó su semblante pero no me soltó, sólo se acercó un poco más.

-Tenemos un día de conocernos ¿por qué te importaría mi vida?-

-Porque… porque… porque me recuerdas a alguien y porque tú y yo tenemos en común mucho más de lo que crees.-

Era tan difícil explicarle la situación sin decirle que en realidad me importaba porque su hermano era también mi hermano, no de sangre pero sí de alma y corazón. Mientras más observaba a Daryl más me percataba de lo diferente que era de Merle, como el blanco y el negro o el agua y el aceite y no es que fuera algo malo pero no me ayudaba en nada. Al principio, creí que al estar con Daryl me sentiría más cerca de Merle pero sólo me ha hecho extrañarlo y necesitarlo más, esa era la mayor razón de mi furia contenida hacia el menor de los Dixon, quería que fuera como mi mejor amigo pero él era todo lo contrario.

-Pronto lo entenderás.-

Daryl me liberó de su agarré y yo aproveché para retirarme al auto. Vi que Zoe y Cordelia ayudaron a la familia a reemprender su viaje a dónde quiera que fueran y a Daryl subir de nuevo a la camioneta y arrancar. Las chicas volvieron al auto y yo imité a Dixon y conduje detrás de él manteniendo una considerable distancia. Sentí las miradas de Zoe y Cordelia, ambas sonreían con picardía y dijeron al unísono.

-"Me importa lo que te pase, tu vida me importa"-

Sus risas cínicas me molestaron un poco pero terminé por unirme a ellas, escuchándolo de sus labios, creo que sí había sido algo dramática después de todo.

-No es lo que piensan, sólo se trata de una vieja deuda, es todo.-

Cordelia rio más y Zoe miró en dirección a la camioneta donde iba el arquero.

-Como tú digas, Marian, sólo promete que seré la dama de honor en tu boda con Robin.-

La cara de diversión de Zoe, que no había visto un largo tiempo, me hizo unirme a la broma y no lanzarla por la ventana.

-Lo haría pero prefiero a una mujer adulta. Cordelia será la dama de honor, tú puedes ser el pajecito.-

-Ah, qué perra.-

Me dio un ligero golpe en un brazo y las tres volvimos a explotar en carcajadas, se sentía realmente bien ser felices y olvidarnos, aunque fuera sólo por un rato.


	8. Capítulo 7: Conversación

**Daryl**

 _–_ Esa si que fue una excursión productiva. _–_

Miré de mala manera a Rick y bufé en respuesta a su comentario mientras veía con desagrado cómo todos terminaban de acomodar las cosas que conseguimos.

 _–_ ¿Tan mal estuvo? _–_

Volví a bufar.

–Trajimos las cosas de la Patea-traseros, eso es lo que importa. _–_

 _–_ _V_ amos Daryl, ¿qué es lo que pasa? _–_

La mirada de Rick, compasiva y generosa me hizo sentir incómodo. No me gustaba hablar de mis sentimientos, mucho menos con el hermano mayor de cierta pelirroja que me ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿Qué tal?: "Nada sheriff, simplemente, quiero retorcer ese lindo y frágil cuello de tu idiota, desesperante y malditamente hermosa hermana" Probablemente no sería correcto, claro que tampoco me interesaba mucho si lo era pero prefería guardarme mis pensamientos para mí así que casi le gruñí cuando le contesté.

 _–_ Nada, iré a cazar.-

 _–_ Pero no hace falta, con lo que trajeron estamos cubiertos por un buen tiempo. _–_

Tenía razón, no sólo había comida enlatada de todo tipo sino también carne seca, bebidas, frutos secos y algunos frescos , semillas, granos, pastas, salsas, botanas, dulces, incluso carne congelada en un mini bar que a saber cómo lograban hacer funcionar, odiaba admitirlo pero todo lo que tenían nos mantendría bien surtidos por bastante tiempo.

–Entonces iré a hacer guardia con Carol. _–_

Casi corrí a la torre principal, escuché a Rick decirme algo pero por la prisa no entendí lo que era. Llegué en menos de un minuto, estar vigilando en silencio es justo lo que necesitaba después de este día tan ajetreado. Para ser honesto, después de ese momento en la carretera entre Kathry y yo, sus palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi mente. Ella había dicho: "Me importa lo que te pase, tu vida me importa" y supe que lo decía en serio, esa chica era capaz de ponerse entre un caminante y yo sin importarle si salía herida en el proceso y eso me asustaba pues no tenía idea de por qué. Un momento parecía odiarme y me veía como si mi presencia sólo la fastidiara y al siguiente actuaba como si no pudiera tolerar perderme. Estaba loca, esa tenía que ser la razón porque no encontraba otra explicación.

Al abrir la puerta me llevé una clara decepción, no era Carol la que estaba en el puesto de vigía sino Cordelia. Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme por donde vine pero decidí quedarme, después de todo, no era tan malo como si me hubiera topado con Kathryn, además, la rubia era la que mejor me caía de las tres nuevas integrantes del grupo.

Cordelia me sonrió apenas me vio y se hizo a un lado para dejarme lugar junto a ella. Me senté y acomodé mi ballesta en posición por si llegaba a necesitarla. En cambio, la pistola de ella estaba enfundada en su cinturón. Estuvimos un momento en silencio mirando la reja hasta que ella decidió que entablar conversación era buena idea, al final, resultó que debí haberme regresado al interior de la cárcel.

–Este es un buen lugar para sobrevivir ¿sabes? La mansión en la que estábamos no era horrible pero se sentía fría, sola y, no lo sé, mmm, tan... muerta. No, no, tenía nada que ver con vivir aquí. Es muy irónico, antes ni en sueños habría visitado una prisión y ahora es lo más cercano a un hogar que puedo imaginar.-

–Hmmm.–

Me miró de reojo por mi simple respuesta, lo sentía pero no tenía nada mejor que decir.

–Me alegra haberlos encontrado. Antes tratamos de estar con un grupo pero... las cosas no salieron muy bien.–

Recordé la respuesta que había dado Kathryn a la pregunta de ¿cuántas personas había matado?

–¿Tiene que ver con los 15?–

Cordelia volvió a prestar atención a la cerca para evitar el contacto visual entre nosotros, lo que no impidió que notara su tristeza.

–Sólo con 4 de ellos.–

Negué con la cabeza, así que había asesinado en más de una ocasión. Me preocupó pensar en la clase de mujer que vivía con nosotros, por muy hermana de Rick que fuera podría representar un serio peligro si iba por ahí matando a todo aquel que la hiciera enfadar. Cordelia debió darse cuenta del rumbo de mis pensamientos porque me miró enfadada, cosa que no creí que pudiera pasar pues siempre tenía una sonrisa y mirada dulce.

-No lo hagas, no te atrevas a juzgarla porque no tienes ni idea de lo que ha tenido que pasar y de la clase de persona que es.–

Una risita sarcástica se escapó de mi garganta.

–Es en serio, Daryl, mira, sé que parece demasiado cruel y fría pero es sólo porque le es demasiado difícil confiar en las personas. Una vez que estás lo suficientemente cerca, Kath es completamente diferente. Es noble, valiente y capaz de todo por sus seres queridos, ha salvado la vida de Zoe y la mía más veces de las que puedo contar. Es por ella que seguimos vivas, más que eso, es por ella que queremos vivir. Dale una oportunidad, además, no sé lo que hay entre ustedes pero jamás la vi perder los estribos como cuando estuviste en peligro. Sea lo que sea, eres muy importante para ella, tienes suerte.–

–¿En serio? ¿Por qué?–

Cordelia volvió a sonreír.

–Porque eso significa que también eres muy importante para Zoe y para mí. Te protegeremos, Daryl, pase lo que pase.–

Fruncí el ceño, cómo si necesitara protección. Iba a rechazarla de tajo pero Carol apareció dando gracias a Cordelia por cubrirla, al parecer había ido a arreglar unas cosas con Beth. La rubia se fue y volví a sumirme en el silencio, esta vez junto a Carol que entendía perfectamente bien el arte de "no meterse en asuntos ajenos" Había quedado aún más confundido gracias a Cordelia, ahora resultaba que Kathryn era un ángel sufrido y generoso y que yo gozaba de una protección que ni había pedido ni necesitaba. Tenía que hablar con la pelirroja para dejarle las cosas en claro, lo último que quería era un trío de locas haciéndome sombra e inmiscuyéndose en mi vida. Darle una oportunidad, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? por mí, entre más lejos se mantuviera mejor. Me importaba una mierda los asuntos que creyera tener conmigo, para mí era una simple niñita caprichosa, arrogante y tonta a la que había que ponerle un alto. Kathryn Grimes, no significaba nada en mi vida, absolutamente nada y jamás lo haría.


	9. Capítulo 8: Entrometidas

**Kathryn**

—Entonces, ¿están listas? Hay que irnos ya, no quiero pasar la noche fuera.—

Zoe y Cordelia se miraron entre ellas demasiado divertidas, mala señal, algo tramaban.

—Sí, verás, Cordelia quedó de ayudar a Hershel a terminar de enfrascar los remedios y yo Glenn y yo iremos a conseguir algo muy importante así que, lo siento pero, no estamos disponibles.—

Abrí los ojos demasiado, ¿era en serio?, les estaba dando la posibilidad de ir al paraíso conmigo y ellas preferían quedarse a hacer medicamentos naturistas y a buscar quién sabía qué cosas con el chino. Bufé frustrada, bien podría ir y venir sola pero para la cantidad de cosas que quería traer me llevaría como un millón de viajes pues no quería tener que responder a las típicas preguntas de "¿cómo es que volviste tan pronto? ¿todo eso lo pudiste traer tú sola? ¿dónde dices que está el lugar al que fuiste?" Era imposible contestarles sin darles pistas de lo que yo era realmente.

—Bien, iré sola, ustedes se lo pierden.—

Cordelia me tomó de un brazo para evitar que me fuera y sin dejar de lado su sonrisita embaucadora habló tan alto que casi me deja sorda, tarde me di cuenta que no se dirigía a mí.

—Hey, Daryl, ¿podrías venir un segundo?—

Me solté rápido y con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—Ni lo sueñen, no, no iré con el arquero a ninguna parte. Si ustedes no quieren acompañarme, mejor voy sola.—

—Vamos, Kath, pensé que las cosas iban mejor entre ustedes. Hasta los he escuchado reír juntos y todo.—

Cordelia tenía razón. Hace tres meses, cuando apenas llegamos, estar en medio de Daryl y yo era como estar entre Hiroshima y Ngasaki en 1945 pero poco a poco ambos fuimos acostumbrándonos a la presencia del otro, más por obligación que por gusto, y a aceptar nuestro modo de ser. La verdad es que habíamos demostrado ser un gran equipo, cuando íbamos de cacería o a conseguir cosas nos comunicábamos incluso sin necesidad de hablar. Aún seguíamos molestándonos el uno al otro y desesperándonos cuando no conseguíamos lo que queríamos pero ya no era porque nos odiáramos o algo parecido, todo lo contrario.

Si había algo de lo que estaba segura era de la increíblemente enorme tensión sexual que había entre Daryl y yo. Me gustaba, no podía negarlo más, era tosco, salvaje, astuto, inteligente, fuerte, generoso, en algunas ocasiones, muy tierno y, en otras, un verdadero imbécil. Lo deseaba, con todas sus cualidades de tierno caballero y todos sus defectos de estúpido neanderthal. Que se viera tan malditamente sexy todo el tiempo no me ayudaba.

¿Él siente lo mismo? Honestamente, no lo sé, jamás he vuelto a leerle la mente desde la primera vez que lo vi, sería demasiado fácil hacerlo y sacarme la duda pero le juré a Merle hace mucho que nunca usaría mis poderes con él ni con aquéllos a quienes amara y voy a cumplirlo pase lo que pase. Sé que le gusto, en más de una ocasión lo he atrapado observándome demasiado y en zonas dónde sus ojos no llegarían de manera inocente pero luego dice algo desagradable y se aparta. Tal vez tiene miedo de sentir algo más por mí, tal vez simplemente no le interesa ningún tipo de relación con nadie pero el hecho es que estamos creando una especie de amistad y no quisiera estropearlo todo sólo por mis ganas de... bueno de... ir más allá. Además, si me rechazara no lo resistiría, soy fuerte contra los caminantes y mis enemigos pero terriblemente débil con los asuntos del corazón. Y es en casos como este en los que extraño tanto a Merle, él se reiría de mí y me diría algo así: "Gallina, ¿por qué no vas y pones un par de huevos en vez de sentarte a esperar a que mi hermanita de el primer paso?"

—Kath, Kath...—

Una palmada enfrente de mi rostro me trajo a la realidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?—

Zoe y Cordelia soltaron una gran risotada, cuando mi mente terminó de despejarse supe por qué. Daryl estaba en mi campo visual, bueno, los perfectamente apetecibles labios de Daryl lo estaban. Agité mi cabeza y a los pensamientos inapropiados fuera de mi mente , él me vio con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—Te espero en la camioneta.—

Supuse que en algún momento, mientras la imagen de él y yo, desnudos y juntos, se apoderaba de mi mente, las chicas le habían pedido que me acompañara y él había aceptado. Rayos, ¿ahora cómo se supone que pase ocho horas a solas con él, lejos de todos, sin dejar que la tensión al fin rompa las barreras que nos hemos formado? El claxon desesperado de la camioneta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Más le vale que nada pase o cuando vuelva voy a asesinarlas.—

Cordelia y Zoe tuvieron el buen tino de tragarse sus sonrisitas, malditas entrometidas. Comencé a caminar hacia Daryl, con un nudo en el estómago y un calor sofocante cubriendo todo mi cuerpo. Sería un día interesante, sin duda, aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal.


	10. Capítulo 9: Preguntas y respuestas

**Daryl**

—Tu turno.

Sus ojos verdes me miraban con demasiada atención, después de dos horas de silencio, me di cuenta que no podía aguantar más. Era cada vez más complicado soportar estar cerca de ella, Kathryn me enloquecía, de buena y mala manera. Un momento quería ahorcarla con mis propias manos y al siguiente deseaba probar sus labios y el resto de su cuerpo. No es que sea un novato en cuestión de mujeres, había tenido algunas en el pasado pero esto era diferente. Estábamos en "el fin del mundo", no podía simplemente coger con ella y luego desaparecer, vivíamos juntos, dependíamos el uno del otro así que no debía arruinar la buena racha que había entre nosotros sólo por unos minutos de placer. Lo peor era que no sólo quería unos minutos, quería horas, días, mucho más tiempo del que seguramente estaría dispuesta a darme.

Kathryn no sólo me gustaba, estaba empezando a hacerme sentir esas estúpidas cosas de las que siempre escuché y de las que siempre huí. Nunca me interesó tener una relación sentimental mucho menos ahora, eso era cosa de imbéciles y yo no lo era pero aún así no podía evitar sentirme como idiota cada que la tenía cerca. Por eso inicié el fastidioso juego que me enseñó Beth el otro día, uno pregunta una cosa y el otro puede responder o cumplir un reto, me pareció que sería entretenido, conocería más de ella y le demostraría que realmente me esforzaba porque fuéramos amigos.

Las preguntas fueron absurdas, color favorito, comida que más extrañas, prefieres tal o cual cosa, ninguno nos atrevíamos a ir más allá, una vez que cruzáramos la línea entre superficial y serio no podríamos regresar. Pero ¿qué más podría preguntarle?

—Vamos, Daryl, me salen canas.

Si no me quedaba más remedio.

—¿Por qué estás tan furiosa con Rick?

Guardó silencio y miró hacia la ventana, tal vez era muy pronto para esa pregunta, como sea, decidí esperar. Un buen rato después, cuando pensé que escogería un reto, me respondió.

—No estoy furiosa con él.

Bufé, ¿en serio tanto para eso? Debió darse cuenta de mi decepción porque siguió hablando.

—Lo estuve, llena de enojo por mucho, mucho tiempo pero ahora ni siquiera creo sentir algo hacía él.

—Es tu hermano.

—No, él lleva mi sangre pero no es realmente alguien en mi vida. Es decir, cuando era niña, él era mi héroe, lo idolatraba como no puedes imaginarlo, era mi ejemplo a seguir, mi mejor amigo; luego murió papá y yo tuve que ir a vivir con él y la perra de Lori, que en paz no descanse, y pensé que no sería tan malo si al menos estaba con mi hermano pero me equivoqué.

La miré de reojo, estaba con la mirada perdida en el parabrisas y jugando con su cabello. Se veía triste.

—Mi vida en esa casa no fue agradable, diría que fue un infierno pero el infierno llegó después. Lori nunca me agradó y yo para ella fui como un grano en el trasero, odiaba tener que hacerse cargo de mí, odiaba verme invadir su espacio todos los días y odiaba, aún más, no poder ocultarme lo que hacía siempre que Rick miraba para otro lado. No le digo perra sólo porque hayamos tenido una discusión absurda por la comida o el corte de cabello que debía usar, la llamo así porque es exactamente lo que era, jugaba con mi hermano, jugaba con Shane y con cualquier otro al que le tocara el turno.

—Vaya...

Mi sorpresa era evidente, no podía creer lo que decía, conocí a Lori y, ok, sí, tuvo lo suyo con el poli malo pero de eso a ser una perra infiel había una gran diferencia.

—No lo crees, es obvio, la conociste. La muy maldita tenía cara de mosca muerta y nadie podía desconfiar de su acto de abnegada esposa pero yo viví con ella por varios años y la conocí sin máscaras, sé lo digo. Claro que Rick tampoco me creyó, ni siquiera cuando le dije cosas que ni siquiera ella podía negar o desechar, él prefirió a su mujer, eligió creerle a ella y culparme mí. Él me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba, él me destruyó.

Su voz se escuchó cortada, una lágrima cayó por su cara, quería detener la camioneta y limpiar su rostro, componer el dolor que sentía, si Rick aparecía, por milagro, en ese momento, le rompería la cara sin dudarlo. Mejor, le correspondí a su sincera confesión.

—Mi hermano también me abandonó.

Se quedó estática y me vio como si supiera de lo que hablaba, seguramente se sintió identificada.

—No tuve una infancia linda ni un padre de revista, el infeliz era un alcohólico al que le gustaba abusar de cualquiera que estuviera a menos de dos metros de distancia. Era joven pero entendía que lo que pasaba no estaba bien, no tenía a dónde ir ni a nadie más que al idiota de Merle pero él se fue a hacer lo que sea que haya hecho y cuando regresó ya no era importante. el infeliz de nuestro padre ya estaba muerto y había hecho todo el daño que podía. Tarde mucho en perdonar a mi hermano pero lo hice, por muy infeliz que fuera, era lo único que me quedaba.

—¿Y qué pasó con él?

Su desesperación por saber sobre mi hermano me confundió pero no le presté atención a eso, había dejado de llorar y es lo que importaba.

—No murió si es lo que quieres saber, estuvimos juntos al principio, encontramos el campamento de Atlanta donde estaban Lori, Shane, Carl, Carol y otros. Merle fue con Glenn y un pequeño grupo a buscar provisiones a la ciudad, según lo que me dijeron, estaban en el centro comercial cuando apareció Rick, lo ayudaron a llegar con ellos y Merle, bueno él es un patán de lo peor, se puso a pelear con el grupo y proclamarse el rey así que tu hermano tuvo que esposarlo al techo para controlarlo, las cosas se salieron de control y volvieron al campamento sin él.

-¡¿Qué?!

Su grito me hizo dar un salto, casi salimos del carril por su culpa.

—Tú, tú ¿dejaste a Merle esposado al techo de un centro comercial?

No sé que me molestó más, si su acusación o la manera en la que dijo el nombre de Merle, como si lo conociera de toda la vida y fuera lo más importante de su vida.

—No es asunto tuyo pero volví con Rick, Glenn y T-Dog por él, ya no estaba, el muy infleiz se cortó la mano para deshacerse de las esposas y después nos robó nuestro transporte. No sé dónde esté pero está vivo, estoy seguro de eso.

Dio un grito de horror, se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

—Para la camioneta.

—¿Qué?

—Que pares, ahora.

Frené de golpe y ella se bajó casi tropezando, fue hacia el primer árbol que vio, se inclinó un poco y vomitó. Genial lo que me faltaba, la había enfermado. Me acerqué a ella, tomé su cabello, gracias a Dios no era muy largo, y acaricié su espalda para tratar de ayudarla. Cuando terminó de vomitar, no regresó a la camioneta, empezó a tener raros temblores en todo el cuerpo hasta que al fin terminó llorando a todo pulmón mientras negaba con la cabeza como si no quisiera que algo fuera realidad, no entendía lo que pasaba pero aún así no pude hacer más que abrazarla y desear que acabara rápido, odiaba ver llorar a las personas y odiaba más ver llorar a Kathryn.

* * *

 ***Nota:** Espero les haya gustado. Si quieren saber más sobre las actualizaciones, de mis otras historias, cómo contactarme, etc. Síganme en la página de facebook (es nueva) aquí la dirección:

Facebook: Potnum ó www(punto)facebook(punto)com/Potnum-744114879120924/

¿Reviews?


	11. Capítulo 10: Tan cerca y tan lejos

**Kathryn**

—Puedo sola, muchas gracias.

Empujé a Daryl a un lado, con un poco más de fuerza de la debida, para que me dejara entrar sola a la prisión. Después de lo que me contó sobre Merle, todo se fue al demonio. No pude hacer más que pensar en lo que había tenido que pasar mi mejor amigo y en lo que haría para poder encontrarlo. No fue difícil convencer a Daryl de regresar pues por la manera en que me puse él creyó que me había enfermado, sobretodo porque dormí más de la mitad de camino de regreso, más de una vez sentí su mano sobre mi frente, asegurándose de que no tuviera fiebre, insistió en que apenas llegáramos debía ver a Hershel. Debo admitir que verlo tan preocupado por mí me hizo sentir demasiado bien pero eso no logró quitarme de la cabeza a su hermano mayor.

—Sé que sí pero más vale prevenir.

Y sin poder evitarlo, de pronto me tenía atrapada entre sus brazos y con mis pies en el aire, no recordaba la última vez que alguien me cargó como si fuera una damisela en peligro, tal vez porque nunca nadie lo había hecho. La única persona que me cargó en el pasado para evitar que me pasara algo fue Merle pero su estilo de llevarme era más parecido a cargar un costal de papas que a una princesa. Mi primer instinto fue huir pero me sentía tan dolida y desesperada, ahora que sabía que estaba vivo, tenía que buscar a Merle y asegurarme que estuviera bien, que terminé por acomodarme contra el pecho de Daryl, cerré los ojos y sólo me dediqué a calmar mi corazón desbocado con los rítmicos latidos del suyo.

Escuché murmullos y pasos corriendo hacia nosotros, las voces lejanas de Rick y los demás preguntando si estaba herida, manos queriendo tocarme y asegurarse de que estaba bien y me descubrí a mí misma apretándome más fuerte contra Daryl, quien explicaba a grandes rasgos la situación, para no ver a nadie más, para fingir que sólo éramos él y yo y que el mundo no seguía girando mientras me tenía a salvo entre sus brazos. Lo más asombroso fue que también pude sentir cómo los músculos de su cuerpo me jalaban contra él, cómo trataban de alejarme de los demás, cómo sólo buscaban protegerme. Por eso el cambio fue tan cruel y shockeante, en un segundo pasé de sentirme segura y protegida, gracias a Daryl, a sentirme vacía y triste sobre una cama de la prisión. Y no me quedó más que abrir los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Esa no era la voz que quería escuchar, no era el rostro que quería ver y, mucho menos, era la persona que me hubiera gustado encontrar.

—Sólo un poco cansada.

—Daryl dice que tuviste vómito y que dormiste durante el camino de vuelta. ¿Algún otro síntoma del que debamos preocuparnos?

Al igual que Daryl, posó su manos en mi frente para tantear mi temperatura pero ni en broma me provocó la misma calidez que él.

—No, sólo es el cansancio, no he dormido ni comido muy bien últimamente. Ya sabes, me la vivo de cacería o buscando provisiones.

Traté de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, vi la duda en sus ojos.

—Hershel, te prometo que es sólo eso. Descansaré y comeré bien, no volverá a pasar.

Suspiró y me miró como siempre, con comprensión y afecto. En este corto tiempo había aprendido a conocer a todos los de la prisión y, salvo por Rick, realmente todos se habían ganado mi cariño, en especial Hershel que siempre tenía palabras de aliento y sabios consejos para dar. A veces miraba a Beth y a Maggie y pensaba en lo diferente que hubiera sido mi vida, lo diferente que hubiera sido yo, si hubiera tenido un padre como el de ellas.

—De acuerdo, confío en ti.

Me dio una de las paletas de caramelo que guardaba para Carl y para Beth y me sonrió, sentí una gran punzada en el corazón, "confío en ti" no es una frase que me digan con frecuencia y, en este caso, no estaba segura de merecerla, le escondía un gran secreto a él y a todos los demás. Miré alrededor y noté que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Y Zoe y Cordelia?

Era muy extraño que ninguna de las dos hubiera ido a verme, tal vez estaban de guardia o algo así pero el gesto de Hershel me dijo que algo malo había pasado.

—Están en el comedor.

—Hershel, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Dudó un momento pero decidió contarme lo que pasaba.

—Son Maggie y Glenn, los secuestraron.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, genial, justo lo que me faltaba, ¿qué no se suponía que Zoe saldría con Glenn? Maldita sea, no podía flaquear un segundo porque todo se salía de control. Me levanté hecha una furia y fui a averiguar qué rayos habían hecho mal. Cuando llegué al comedor, Daryl, Rick, Zoe y Cordelia me miraron sorprendidos y en medio del lugar había una mujer afroamericana que nunca antes había visto, estaba sentada en una silla y tenía cara de muy pocos amigos. También noté un vendaje en una de sus piernas. Ignoré a los demás y me puse frente a ella.

—¿Quién eres?

Me miró no con desprecio ni con temor, aunque había usado el tono de voz más duro que poseía, sólo se dedicó a analizarme, su mirada me hacía sentir incómoda.

—Te hice una pregunta y dudo que seas muda así que responde.

—Llegó no hace mucho, traía una canasta con leche y algunas otras cosas, dijo que vio cómo se llevaban a Glenn y a Maggie.

No miré a Cordelia, me acerqué más a la desconocida, enseguida se puso de pie, lo demás iban a acercare también para intervenir si ella decidía hacer algo estúpido pero algo en la forma en que me miraba me decía que podía confiar en ella. Les hice un gesto con la mano y se detuvieron, la chica de largas rastas y yo quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos directo a los ojos cómo tratando de averiguar quién cedería primero. Largos minutos de tenso silencio pasaron pero al final ella cedió.

—Michonne.

Su voz sonó áspera y dura, tal y como esperaba. Esta chica era dura como una roca, me gustaba eso.

—Kathryn.

Dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar. Regresé un par de pasos y me coloqué junto a Cordelia pero sin dejar de ver a nuestra nueva invitada.

—¿Quién se llevó a nuestros amigos, Michonne?

—¿Crees que no hemos tratado de que nos lo diga? Es como hablar con una pared, tuviste suerte de que te dijera su nombre pero no dirá nada más, tal vez debamos obligarla.

Puse los ojos en blanco, de todas las cosas que le había escuchado decir a Rick, por alguna razón, esta me parecía la más estúpida de todas.

—Bien, ya lo escuchaste Michonne. Rick es un idiota impaciente y bruto, para tu buena suerte, yo soy mucho más práctica. Te veo y me doy cuenta lo increíble que eres, una mujer, rodeada de desconocidos armados y peligrosos, que no muestra ni una pizca de temor y que, estoy segura, podría asesinarnos a todos si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad y el deseo de hacerlo. Me impresionas, en estos tiempos no es común encontrarse con alguien como tú. Veo, además que eres inteligente porque cualquier idiota en tu lugar habría dicho toda la información que poseía de un tirón arriesgándose a ser asesinado cuando dejara de ser útil pero tú, sin embargo, te has mantenido imperturbable. Ahora, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que hay gente buena en este lugar, ya que sigues viva e incluso veo que te han curado esa cosa en tu pierna. Espero que hagas gala una vez más de tu evidente inteligencia y cooperes con nosotros porque la bondad tiene un límite y cuando los nuestros están en peligro, ese límite se alcanza mucho más rápido de lo normal.

Se quedó callada por un rato, no quise presionarla, era astuta, tomaría la decisión correcta.

—Fue uno de los matones del Gobernador.

— ¿El Gobernador?

—A unos kilómetros de aquí hay un lugar llamado Woodbury, es una comunidad de supervivientes. Tienen casas, muros, soldados y su líder es un psicópata al que llaman El Gobernador. A mi amiga y a mi nos llevaron ahí, ella decidió quedarse pero a mí no me gustó ese lugar desde un principio.

—¿Por qué? Si es tan buena como lo cuentas ¿por qué no te gustó?

—Porque lo conocí a él, es el típico chico que aparenta ser bueno pero que en realidad es un maldito y lo comprobé cuando me fui y envió a sus malditos a matarme. Logré escapar y en el camino encontré a sus amigos, estaban en una tienda sacando cosas, hablaban de la prisión y de que estaba cerca. El imbécil que me seguía los encontró también y se los llevó con él por la fuerza.

Me crucé de brazos, aún no entendía algo.

—¿Por qué se los llevó? ¿Qué es lo que busca con ellos?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, tal vez saber si tienen más gente y un lugar, estoy convencida que así es como consiguen lo que tienen, masacran comunidades y se quedan con lo que poseen. Aunque parecía como si conociera al chico asiático, por la forma en la que le hablaba.

Miré a los demás y estaban tan confundidos como yo. Podía simplemente leerle la mente pero no era una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer, entrar era fácil pero salir y olvidar lo que veía no lo era, además sería imposible explicar cómo había conseguido la información. Por lo menos, Rick sirvió de algo, hizo la pregunta que debía.

—¿Conoces el nombre del hombre que se los llevó?

—Sí, la amiga con la que viajaba también lo conocía, es el desgraciado que me disparó en la pierna. Su nombre es Merle, Merle Dixon, la mano derecha del Gobernador.

Y mi mundo se congeló por un segundo para después estallar en millones de pedazos, tan cerca y tan lejos. Merle, estaba vivo, estaba a salvo y tendría que darme mil explicaciones en cuanto pusiera mis manos sobre él.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
